This invention relates to a device for firing practice ammunition (projectile-less cartridges). The device includes a weapon barrel or weapon tube which, at its end opposite the muzzle, has a loading chamber and, at its muzzle, has a frontally closed muzzle brake provided with lateral outlet bores. The device may further have a gas-deflecting assembly for the recoil of the barrel caused by the exiting propellant gases.
A device of the above-outlined type for an automatic tube weapon is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 37 14 867 which utilizes practice ammunition having no projectiles. In this construction a muzzle brake-like attachment is screwed on the muzzle of the weapon tube. The attachment has an adjustable gas piston for controlling the progression of gas pressure and muzzle sound. The gases exit laterally through bores arranged in a radial plane. In such a construction there are risks of injury by propellant gases and solid particles such as metal, powder or plastic fragments because the braking that can be achieved by the deflection and the pressure decay is insufficient. Residual particles result from stresses on the cartridge tip upon introduction into the loading chamber or upon opening of the cartridge tip under gas pressure. Even if a gas deflecting ring is arranged on the attachment externally thereof to reinforce the recoil of the weapon tube, the above-outlined safety risk persists.